Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, pumps, and other actuators or industrial equipment in the processing facilities. Field personnel in processing facilities are often required to carry various instruments and communication devices to support the functions performed by the field personnel. Moreover, wired cameras are often used in processing facilities, such as to provide monitoring or security functions in the processing facilities.